Saving Us
by Svi generis
Summary: Set during Season 4-5. Doesn't really follow the plotlines of Season 4-5. Focuses on Dean, Sam, Castiel and my original characters. Story is way better than summary.
1. Meeting the Seraph

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction story ever. Any feedback, negative or positive is appreciated and wanted. Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural but I do own the characters I've created, obviously. I hope you enjoy reading the story. **

And so it had been agreed. I was to look after the sword of Michael. Why? The extra protection seemed completely gratuitous. Castiel was doing a sufficient job. Contrary to popular belief. I could hear and see Castiel talking to the vessel. Telling it who I was. I listened to Castiel's explanation of my being here.

"Dean. She is a seraph, the highest of the orders. She is second only to God. Treat her with respect. She is the only thing standing between you and Zachariah." He turned to me and greeted me with a nod. He was getting ready to say goodbye to the vessel, he obviously did not know what had been recently decided.

"I know, Cas. We've been through this already. She's a Seraph, blah, blah, blah, respect her, blah, blah, blah. Look, I get it."

"I'm glad you listened. Do you have anything to ask?"

"Why is she wasting her time looking after me and Sammy?" The same question I had asked when it was decided that I, instead of a lesser being of the orders, was to help Castiel babysit the vessel. I stopped and looked straight at Castiel.

"Castiel. It's been a long time." The vessel reached out its hand and smiled. I looked at the hand, and watched as its smile disappeared and as it withdrew its hand. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"You are to stay with me and help guard the vessel." A look of relief crossed his face.

"Dean." I turned to the vessel.

"Excuse me?" Did it really think I cared for a name? Did it really think that I did not already know its name? I knew everything about it.

"My name is Dean. Not the vessel and I was told you were here to guard me and my brother." I could see it was feeling annoyed after my rejection of its friendly gesture.

"Dean." Castiel's tone was sharp but affectionate. Being here had changed him. I put my hand up to show my nonchalance. I did not care for the vessel. The fact it did not respect me meant nothing.

"It is fine, Castiel. I do not care for its contempt." I turned to the vessel. "I am not here to make you content. I do not belong here looking after you." I made sure the scorn in my voice was distinct. "I should be helping with the organisation of the armies of our Father. Instead I am here helping Castiel babysit a mere child." I watched as its hands balled into fists. "Castiel, where is the brother?" The idea of having to look after the vessel's brother, the releaser of Lucifer, infuriated me. I should not have had to look after it but in order to gain the vessel's compliance it was agreed that the brother was to also be protected, but the idea of having to look after the vessel, the very thing that started everything, infuriated me even more.

"He is gone."

"Gone, Castiel?" I could sense Castiel's apprehension increase as I spoke, "In light of this revelation, I think that maybe you should go back home. There is obviously no need for you here, if there is only one to watch." I watched as their faces expressed horror. It was an empty threat, but they did not know it. Castiel understood that I held the power to do as needed for the greater good. "Do you know that after it was decided you were to be returned home, I fought to make sure you were to stay with your ward." The vessel cut in.

"If you're second only to God then why the hell would you fight to keep Cas with me? Wouldn't you just overrule everyone?" I stared intensely at the vessel.

"There is no autocracy amongst the orders. The different leaders for each order convene to discuss" I paused, "problems." I turned back to Castiel. "I do not want to be shown that I made a mistake Castiel. Make sure he is found soon. Yes?" I watched as they realised that Castiel was to stay. Relief and joy flew across their faces.

"Yes." They went to move but I stopped them.

"Castiel. You are to find the brother _alone_." A look of unease crossed the vessel's face. "It has been agreed that I keep it with me at all times."

"No. I'm going with Castiel to find my brother." I looked at the vessel, its defiance annoying me. Insubordination like this has cost an Angel its grace.

"You should think twice about what you are saying. I cannot force you to stay but if you do not stay I will make sure the protection of your brother will not happen." The vessel looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"You're bluffing. You won't do it." It thought that this threat, like the one I had made to Castiel, was a ploy to scare it.

"Why not? Simply because you think I will not. Unlike Castiel's threat I am willing to make this happen. I do not think we should waste our resources on you and your brother, the two who brought on the Apocalypse." I watched as it moved towards me, I wondered how this looked to other humans. Two men surrounding my vessel, a teenage girl. I wiped the idea from my mind and I focused on the vessel. I could sense its anger, how much it wanted to hurt me and it made me wonder how it could have ever been chosen to be the Sword of Michael. The vessel should be a believer, someone willing to give up their life for the greater good; this thing was none of those. I smiled at it and I could sense its anger intensifying and it satisfied me. "What is it? You seem," I paused for a moment, "angry." My smile widen as I watched it come closer.

It started speaking, its voice barely louder than a whisper. "I seem angry because I am angry. You're a bitch and I'm going to find my brother, with or without the protection of angels." I thought of what I could possibly say in reply. I knew that this would be the outcome, regardless of the path taken to get to it. I looked at the vessel. I understood that words would not suffice after the altercation. Use of physical manipulation was what was needed. I placed my hand on top of its shoulder. A common gesture I had seen millions of humans used, my hand moved to the hand mark on its shoulder. I understood that it believed that Castiel had brought it back to life. It did not move as I touched its mark. It looked at me and took a deep breath. I moved my hand and took a step back.

"If you must look for your brother, so be it. Do not expect help from the higher sources." I turned to Castiel. I walked away from the vessel with Castiel following. "Get the brother."

"I am grateful you allow me this chance but it is impossible to get Sam." I looked at Castiel and he stopped speaking; he understood my anger at his apparent deliberate defiance of what I had ordered.

"Castiel. You will find the brother and bring it back."

"If I am to find Sam, he will not come with me. He no longer trusts me and he will not come if Dean asks him to." He looked lost for words. A first for the Castiel I had known.

"If you are to find it, Castiel? What does that mean?" He shuffled uncomfortably. It annoyed me but I moved on. "What was your point Castiel? Are you suggesting that I find the brother and bring it back?" Castiel looked surprised. Perhaps he had not expected that I would grasp so easily to what he was implying.

"I am." I looked at him incredulously. He continued to speak. "As I have said, Sam will not come back if we ask but if someone who offers him emotional assistance and advices him to go back to his brother then perhaps he will decide to go back to his brother."

"I cannot leave the vessel alone with you." I looked at the vessel standing a distance away from Castiel. It was starting to become weary of not being apart of the conversation between Castiel and myself.

"I am aware. Let us come along with you." The idea was an excellent suggestion. It allowed for me to watch the vessel as well as Castiel. It was also a questionable one; the idea of being hospitable to a blood-sucking, demon loving abomination enraged me. I could see Castiel become anxious at my silence, and I could see the vessel walking towards us. It could no longer cope with not being apart of a conversation concerning its brother.

"Fine. Let us leave now." Castiel indicated for the vessel to stop as he walked over to the vessel. A slight smile crept across the vessel's face as the news of what had been decided was told to it. I walked over to Castiel and the vessel and watched as the vessel turned to me. The look on its face was hard to read, after thousands of years of being I had never been able to understand the emotions of humans.

"Thank you." I nodded in reply. I was unable to fully understand why it had thanked me. Perhaps it thought I was doing this as a favour. It did not understand why I was doing this. Why I had to protect it.


	2. Roadtrip

**Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter is short but I didn't write this story in chapters, so now I'm trying to break it up into sections that make sense. Enjoy.**

"Where is the brother Castiel?" Castiel shook his head, a sign that he did not know. I turned to the vessel. "Do you know where it is?" I could see its annoyance at my use of language but it did not say anything, possibly a lesson learnt from one of our previous conversations.

"No. Sam has gotten rid of everything _I_ could use to track him and Cas engraved these painful symbols into our bodies so that no angel or demon could track us." I looked at it and Castiel blankly.

"Symbols?"

"Enochian sigils." I shook my head. Inscribing Enochian sigils into the vessel and its brother was foolish. Having Enochian sigils upon your body resulted in being hidden from all but the most powerful of all the orders. "Dean does have a way of finding his brother."

"I have a friend who could track him. Maybe. But he isn't a fan of angels." I looked at the time piece on the wrist of my vessel. Much time had passed since I had arrived. Time moved differently on Earth or perhaps it just felt that way after witnessing many millennia.

"Perhaps he will feel differently about me. I am not an Angel. I am a Seraph." The vessel rolled its eyes. I ignored the action and continued speaking. "I am growing weary of this. We will go to the friend's house. If we cannot track the brother then we are to stop searching and Castiel is to go alone. Regardless of what is wanted." I looked at the vessel as I spoke, making sure it understood that what it wanted was not what mattered. It nodded and started walking towards a car. Castiel waited for me to start walking towards the car, and then he followed. I got into the backseat of the car, and watched as Castiel took his place at the front of the car with the vessel. We started driving, I could hear the vessel laughing and joking with Castiel as I looked at our surroundings. I looked at what the humans had done to the beautiful nature. Destroyed it. Diseased it. It saddened me. I closed my eyes, it helped me to relax. I look at the time piece on my vessel's wrist again and could see that many hours had passed since we started moving. A silence washed over the car and I realised they had been speaking to me. I opened my eyes and looked at them.

"Well?" The vessel's impatience evident in its voice.

"What is it you asked?" I looked outside and heard Castiel's voice.

"Why were you sent here? Was it God? Do you know where he is?" I could hear him pleading with me. Looking for some sign that God was alive. A sign I could not give.

"I was sent here to keep the vessel safe." Another silence came over the car. Then the vessel's voice cut through it again.

"Safe from what? Demons? I've managed to stay alive without any help from a Seraph." I looked at the vessel, and then realised we had come to a stop. We had reached the friend's house. No one moved as they waited for my answer.

"Safe from certain angels." I watched as Castiel's face expressed shock then anger, he had known the answer but it hurt him none the less. The vessel said nothing, turned away and got out of the car. I looked at Castiel. "Are you okay Castiel?" The question seemed as though it had been posed as an order. Castiel got out of the car and opened the door for me. As I got out I looked at him. I spoke again, this time without the coldness that had been evident in most of my speech. "Are you okay?" I had always had a soft spot for Castiel; he was different from most of the angels in his order. Most like a human than an angel. Maybe that was why he had chosen to look after the vessel. He ignored the question and turned to the house. I could understand it was a way of altering our discussion.


	3. Going to Bobby's

**This is the third chapter of this story, so far. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it but I'm not going to upload anymore chapters until people actually read this and review too. I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural but I do own the characters I created. Enjoy.**

"Let us go to Dean." We walked to the house in silence, I looked at it, it was nothing but an old faded blue house covered in metal discs. I could hear yelling coming from within the house. An argument. I could sense the vessel moving. I could sense the friend's anger. He was another one of the many humans who no longer had faith in the orders due to the actions of Zachariah. As I proceeded into the house, Castiel stopped me before we could be seen.

"May I ask you something?" I looked at Castiel. I knew what it was that he was asking. A favour, as he saw it, to the friend who had been marred by Zachariah. I nodded. "Heal the friend. He is a good man. He has helped protect Dean many times and what happened to him is clearly against the will of God." I looked at Castiel and nodded. He led me to the vessel and its friend. I looked down at him. Bobby, I understood him to be. I looked at the contraption he was forced to use everyday. Castiel was right. What Zachariah had done was against the will of God. Bringing unwarranted pain to our Father's most favoured creations was something that was not allowed within any of the orders. I walked over to a desk covered in books. Silence had filled the room, as they all watched me inspect my surroundings. I analysed the Key of Solomon. It was a modified edition, but still close to the original.

"I understand that you may be able to locate the brother." I looked up at the friend; he moved backwards and left the room. I looked at Castiel and the vessel. "If he does not help us now." I paused, letting Castiel and the vessel remember separate conversations, and I looked back at the Key of Solomon. "Just remember what was agreed." Castiel and the vessel left the room to persuade him to help find the brother. The vessel closed the door, in order to stop me from hearing the discussion but I could hear the conversation through the walls.

"Bobby. Just help us find Sam and we leave."

"Why is she here Dean? Just to help you find Sam? Cause that seems highly unlikely."

"She said she was here to protect us from Zachariah."

"Dean. She's just like the rest of them. She's trying to get you to say 'yes' to being Michael's vessel. She just saying she's here to protect you. You friggin' idjit."

"Bobby. Please. I need to find Sammy."

"If you help us find Sam, she will heal you of all injuries." Silence filled the air for a moment.

"What?" The vessel and the friend's voices rang out simultaneously.

"We spoke before we entered the room. She understands that what has been done to you was superfluous."

"Superfluous?" The vessel's confusion was clear in a single word.

"Unnecessary."

"Ahuh." The vessel's reply was quick. "I knew that."

"Bobby. Will you help find Sam? You have much to gain from saying yes." There was no reply. I waited as they re-entered the room.

"If I help you find Sam, you will heal me of my injuries?"

"I have agreed to do so." I noticed that the vessel and Castiel had slight smiles on their faces as I responded. I sensed that the friend still felt apprehensive, unsure if my word was enough. "I can assure you that when I give my word that I follow through. It is written into our very being."

"Hah. Really?"

"Yes. Unlike certain members of the orders, I choose to go by the law as set by our Father. Although I do understand your trepidation, it is expected after what happened. Why would you trust something I say after the actions of another being who is connected to me? Of course, this assumption that I would simply leave after I get the information that is needed is built completely on bias opinions. I would be correct in assuming so, yes?" I watched as the friend shifted uncomfortably in his contraption.

"Fine. I'll help find Sam but she better come through for me Dean. Or I'll shoot you full of buck-salt. You hear?"

"Yeah, yeah Bobby. I hear you, loud and clear. How do we do this thing?" The vessel took a seat and waited for its instructions.

"Just stay here. I'll get everything done in the kitchen."

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Bobby?"

"I'm in a wheelchair Dean, not incompetent." I smiled at the outburst. The friend moved into another room, the kitchen as he had said, and a series of noises followed. I sat in the chair that was placed behind the desk and watched as Castiel simply stood still and waited and as the vessel closed his eyes.

"Will you really try and get my brother to come back?" The vessel's voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Yes." I answered without looking at the vessel. Speaking to it was an unfortunate consequence. "Castiel," I moved to a window and continued speaking without looking at Castiel or the vessel, "may I ask you something?" I felt a change in emotion as Castiel went from being anxious to mildly surprised.

"Of course."

"Has it changed much?" I could feel Castiel's confusion; he did not understand what I was speaking about. "Heaven." As I said it, I turned to face him.

"What do you mean has it changed? Don't you live there?" The vessel's question cut through Castiel's silence.

"No. I simply visit when my presence is needed. I have been stationed on Earth for over 7000 years." I turned back to the window. Castiel's silence had told me more than was needed. The vessel continued to speak.

"Still. I mean, didn't you have to go there to decide who was going to protect me and Sammy? Didn't you tell me that you were supposed to be helping Michael organise the _armies of our Father_?" It did not understand that the silence that had, once again, filled the room was an indication that communication was no longer desired.

"We choose to convene on here. It was simpler for those who had already been stationed on Earth. Also, I should be organising with Michael but helping to protect you was what was agreed with." The questions stopped after I had answered. Perhaps the vessel had finally realised that silence was what was needed, that it was what was wanted. The doors of the kitchen opened and the friend entered the room.

"Sam's in Garber, Oklahoma." I could feel the friend's excitement, even as he tried to keep it hidden beneath a mask of placidity.

"Very well. How long will it take to get to the brother?"

"Usually 10 hours, but with me driving I can have it down to a few hours, maybe 6 hours max." I nodded a sign that it was time to leave.

"You helped us." I turned to the friend, I looked down at him as he clutched to the sides of his contraption. "Close your eyes." I looked at the vessel. "The warning is directed at you also." I placed my hand on the friend's head. A bright light filled the room and I felt waves of emotion as I healed him, seeing his deepest secrets, feeling his emotions, feeling the vessel's emotions. I always enjoyed healing people. The way my power slightly stung my body, the way it changed the person's very essence. The light faded away and I removed my hand from the friend's head. I looked at the time piece hanging on the wall. Healing the friend had wasted valuable time. "Let us leave now." Castiel nodded and the vessel stood up to leave. "Let the friend get reacquainted with walking." I walked outside, and the smell of rusting cars filled the air. I waited and watched as the friend walked the vessel and Castiel to the door. I nodded as he waved at me. A sign of gratitude. Castiel and the vessel walked towards the car, discussing various methods of getting to the brother faster. They looked at me as they got to the car.

"Uh, Bobby says thanks." I nodded my recognition. I placed myself in the car and waited for Castiel and the vessel to enter and begin our journey to Oklahoma. The vessel started the car, the roar of the engine disturbing the stillness that had surrounded us. I closed my eyes, tired after healing the friend.


End file.
